Smile
by Twin-books
Summary: Warning; Gender bender SonAmy! Adam Rose wants to cheer Sonic up by asking her to dance. Little do they know their friends have something else in mind. Gift for aliixo and MeadowHasCome!


**This idea came to me when I was listening to a song called Payback by Rascal Flatts. It's a great song! Anyway, just recently before this happened I took a look at some Sonic fan artwork that was made by Drawloverlala on deviantArt. It was Sonic gender benders. You guys should check her out. She has awesome art! So I came up with a great idea to create a SonAmy gender bender and Smile was born. Anyway, on to the real reason this is one here. This is a gift for two totally awesome friends that helped me with writing, MeadowHasCome and aliixo. They're on fan fiction too and I'm sure they'd appreciate it if you took a look at their stories. MeadowHasCome can be found on AgentDolly's account and the account Ethempat. Thank you guys for being way past awesome! Hope you guys enjoy this gender bender SonAmy! :D**

…o0o…

Smile

Adam Rose and Rogue the Bat were having a nice conversation in a club. Actually it was more like Adam was doing all the talking well Rogue was forced to listen. Adam kept rambling on about his crush saying what a bummer it was that she had a crush on someone else. Rogue was rolling his eyes, finding little amusement in this "conversation". As Adam continued to ramble on Rogue spotted something behind Adam that might help him get out of this conversation. "Adam." He said. The bat frowned when Adam didn't reply and kept talking. In desperation Rogue spoke up louder this time, almost shouting "Adam!"

Adam stopped talking and looked at the white bat with a curious gaze. "What?" Rogue pointed behind Adam and he turned only to see the girl of his dreams standing by a buffet table. Adam's face was overcome with a smile but instantly that smile turned into a frown when he thought of her boyfriend. He looked around the club expecting her boyfriend, Sal, to make an appearance and ruin his love life once more. When the chipmunk was a no show Adam looked at the girl hedgehog again. He marveled at her beauty.

She was a tall yet rather skinny woman with dazzling emerald eyes. She had beautiful sapphire fur and her quills swept back behind her head. She was leaning against the buffet table looking around curiously. She had on knee-high black shorts and a red shirt with a yellow band rapped around the waist. Her peach arms were crossed against her chest with white gloved hands peeking out. She was standing on one foot impatiently shaking, wanting something to happen. On each foot was a red sneaker with a white strap and a golden buckle. She never liked high heels. She looked so beautiful, it was driving Adam insane. He looked at her muzzle expecting her lips to form a smile, which was always Adam's favorite part about her, but when he saw there was no smile but a frown he instantly felt sad.

Adam, without taking his eyes off her, spoke to Rogue again. "Sonic's not smiling and Sal isn't with her." Adam's stomach churned when he said "Sal". It just didn't feel right to say that name. Sal and he were best friends but ever since he starting going out with Sonic, Adam kept his distance. Every time he thought about how Sal got _his _girl and not him he always felt betrayed. "I wonder why she's so sad and why _he _isn't there with her to cheer her up."

Adam noticed Sonic's friends were trying to cheer her up and get her to dance. Sonic put on a smile that Adam knew was fake. He had seen her smile so many times he had memorized how it gave her a weird glow. Right now, that glow made no appearance. He watched Sonic reject their invitations to dance, even her best friend and little sis, Tay. Then Rogue spoke up, "Here's an idea. Why don't you go over there and ask her?" Adam contemplated if that was a good idea or not.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Rogue cried, face palming. Rogue, losing his patience, pushed Adam toward Sonic. "Just go talk to her!" After saying those words Rogue flew off leaving a shy Adam a few feet away from a blue girl. Adam was confused. Should he ask Sonic what's wrong with her? There wouldn't be any harm in asking her if she was okay, would there? Even if Sonic was in love with someone else that was no reason to stop being her friend! Confident in his decision, Adam advanced towards the melancholy hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog had her back faced to him and seemed to be taking an interest in the different choices of food on the buffet table. Sonic was unaware of the male, pink hedgehog walking towards her. "Hi!" Sonic jumped and turned around to see where the voice came from. "Sorry, Sonic. I didn't mean to startle you." Finally her emerald eyes rested upon a shy looking hedgehog.

"You didn't startle me…" She mumbled. "Hi, Adam." She said more cheerfully, wearing that fake smile again. Adam wanted to tell her to stop it. Stop faking. It made him feel sad. "How are you doing?" Sonic felt a little awkward. After all, she was talking to the boy who usually followed her around and would flirt with her every time he got the chance. Well, he use to do that until she got a boyfriend. Now the male usually only stole a peak on her cheek from time to time.

"Fine." He stated. Sonic nodded her head and expected that to be the end of the conversation. Adam spoke up again, "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her with curious jade green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"You're not smiling."

"What do you mean? I am smiling."

"But it isn't real."

"How would you know that?"

"You're not glowing."

"What?"

"Never mind. It was a stupid question. Forget I asked." Adam let out a heavy sigh and started cursing himself for not listening to his brain. This was a stupid idea. He gazed at the blue one once more and was shocked to find guilt covering her facial features.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I should probably be honest with you. Um…" Sonic was trying to find the words to say that wouldn't make her cry in front of him. She hated crying, it just made people sad. She didn't do sad, it was too painful to watch and feel. "Sal broke up with me for some other girl. I think her name was Monkey Kay or something." She could feel it, that burst of salty water filling her emerald eyes. _Don't you dare cry! Don't you dare! _She screamed in her head and blinked the tears away. Unfortunately, Adam caught the glint of sadness in her eyes.

He felt terrible. The first time he actually made a real conversation with her in ages and he made her (well almost) cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." He felt really terrible but he was also very angry. How could anyone break up with such an awesome gal? To him she was perfect. There was no way this Monkey Kay girl was as pretty as Sonic. She was an awesome fighter, a loyal sister, and a caring friend. What more could a guy want? He just didn't understand how anyone could turn such a magnificent moibian down.

"No need to apologize. It's not like it's your fault." She said. They both stood there silently, each lost in their thoughts. That's when Adam noticed the music. It was one of Sonic's favorite songs called Escape from the City. Adam got an idea that he hoped would cheer Sonic up.

"I know you're not exactly feeling great but would you like to dance?" Adam shyly rubbed his back quills, expecting her to say no. Sonic looked at him and all sadness in her emerald eyes evaporated, in its place was excitement.

"Sure." She said coolly, trying to hide all signs of panic. Adam smiled and led her to the dance floor. They both kept a foot distance a part and danced to the beat. Both had never had this much fun together in a long time. Trying not to catch Sonic's attention, Adam stole a glance of her dancing figure. She was smiling. She was glowing that joyful glow. Adam smiled, glad that he could cheer his crush up.

Both dancing hedgehogs didn't noticed all the stares they were getting. Rogue was sitting on a stool next to a very hot-headed echidna that was not enjoying how close he was getting. Knuxine wore a cocky smile when he noticed Rogue's attention was no longer on her. "Decided to give up?" Rogue only gave her a cocky smile back.

"No, babe. Look behind you." Knuxine was considering if she should punch the bat or not for calling her that. In a way though, she sort of liked it, not that she would ever admit that to the white male. Wondering what the bat was so interested in Knuxine looked behind her, only to have her cocky smile return.

"Well, well. Never thought I'd see the day. She's actually spending time with him and not running off." The red echidna voiced. Suddenly, the red female and the white male both had an idea. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" The white bat nodded his head in the hot-head's direction. Both grew evil smiles as they walked to the band playing the music on a stage. The leader of the band was none other than Mayna, Sonic's thief sister.

"Hi, Knux, Rogue! What's the haps?" She called to them when the music stopped. She prepared for the next song with the lead singer of the band, Micah. The yellow mongoose and the green hedgehog were helping the other band members tune their instruments. Mayna stood up after she finished tuning a guitar for Sharpie the Chicken, who was occupied at the moment. She pushed the stray green quills out of her eye sight so she could see the couple better.

"We were wondering if you could do us a favor." Knuxine said, with an evil glint in her eye. Mayna smiled, unaware of the glint. "Great!" Knuxine walked closer to the green gal and whispered what she had in mind into the green one's pierced ear. Mayna wore a devilish grin and looked at the two.

"Why would you want that number? You two an item now?" Mayna gave them a cocky smirk. Rogue opened his mouth to say something when a very red cheeked echidna covered his mouth with her white mitten hand.

"No! No way!" Knuxine exclaimed. Mayna raised a suspicious eyebrow. The echidna seemed to retort back too quickly. Knuxine growled and continued, "It's for them!" Knuxine angrily gestured to the two joyful hedgehogs dancing beyond the stage. Mayna wore another evil smirk.

"I think I can do that. I love giving my sister a push in the right direction." She clapped her hands together to call the whole band together in a discussion. "Change of plans guys, we're going to do something a little different tonight." As the green one said this she pointed a gloved finger at her sister and Adam. All band members nodded their heads showing her they understood why she was doing this and waited to hear what song they'd be playing.

Sonic and Adam were unaware of their friends' plans that is until the music came back on. It was a slow song called Almost Paradise. Sonic froze. This song made her uncomfortable. She looked up at the stage and glared at her younger sister. Mayna noticed this and sent her a wink before singing the first lyrics.

Soon, Adam realized the music had changed and he began to blush. It was a slow song. He always dreamed of this moment but he never imagined it would come so soon. He looked over at the frozen blue hedgehog who seemed to be getting less blue by the second. "Um… did you..?" He stared at her, waiting for her to reply.

_Keep it cool, girl! Stay calm! It's just a slow song! Nothing to panic about! _She put on a smile and said, "Sure. Why not?" She stretched out her hand to the pink male who gave her a gentle smile as he gladly accepted it. Adam pulled Sonic closer to his body and Sonic could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. On the outside she tried to act as calm as possible, on the inside she was freaking out.

The blue hedgehog and the pink male danced together in rhythm to the music. Knuxine and Rogue were quite pleased with themselves. Adam wrapped his arms around the shy one's waist slowly. At first this made Sonic uncomfortable but it started to grow on her. She wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and gave him a small smile. Adam's cheeks began to glow a bright red, competing with Knuxine's red complexion.

Adam was beyond excited. He was ecstatic! He never thought in a million years this would happen and neither did Sonic. After a while Sonic began to rest her head against Adam's chest and closed her eyes. To Adam, this was surprising and he found himself rising towards an unhealthy amount of excitement but he didn't care. He rested his head on top of hers and smiled.

Sonic, on the other hand, was nervous beyond any doubt. She kept questioning if she was doing the right thing. Was she being too fast? Again? When Adam rested his head atop hers all fears evaporated and she decided just to enjoy his beautiful heart beat and his comfortable warmth. That's when something started beeping and Sonic frowned a bit, trying to ignore it. Then she realized it was Tay calling her on her communicator and she pushed herself away from Adam. He gave her a pouty look and she giggled as she open the communicator to reveal a screen. "What is it, Tay?"

An orange fox appeared on the screen and cried, "Sonic! I was just on my way to my workshop when I notice Egglady was attacking the city… again! I could use your help! I've managed to hold some of the robots off." Sonic's smile was replaced with a determined look.

"I'll be there in a Sonic second, Tay." Sonic reassured her worried little sister. Tay nodded and the screen turned blank. Sonic looked over at a smiling Adam. "Sorry Adam, I have to…"

"I know. I know. Stop Egglady. You can leave, just let me know if you need help." Adam grinned. Sonic wore that genuine smile he always liked.

"Thanks for cheering me up. I had a great time." Then Sonic sped off leaving a blue streak fading behind her. Adam's grin left and he sighed. He doubted this would ever happen again. Then he felt something soft and gentle touch his left cheek. He heard Sonic's voice whisper in his ear before speeding off again, "Let's do this again sometime." For the rest of the day, Adam had a dreamy look plastered to his face and the biggest smile known to any moibian.

…o0o…

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Yeah, I know my name ideas aren't grand but I tried. Let me know what you thought in the reviews! Thank you Ali and Meadow! :D Hope you two enjoyed that as well. Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! R&R**

**Twin-books :D**


End file.
